


Time to say goodbye, Darling

by Captain_Angst



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Civil War, Sadness, minor civil war spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Angst/pseuds/Captain_Angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all felt like a dream at first... but then Steve realized that it was a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to say goodbye, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture loosely:   
> https://36.media.tumblr.com/3d9cc19beb4f4c272c59013cc7b8bf4e/tumblr_nrk93ekYij1tkjp93o1_1280.jpg

Steve sat heavily on the chair in the funeral home. His head hanging low as he fought away the last few tears that threatened to spill. It had been a sunny day, a perfect day. And the setting sun was drifting through the decorative stained glass that made up the window behind the oak casket.

“Time to say goodbye, Darling.” An all too familiar voice said. Steve’s head snapped up and he gaped hopelessly at the sight in front of him. It was Peggy. _His Peggy;_ young and beautiful and bathed in an almost heavenly light.

“Peggy?” He asked, voice thick with emotion. “Peggy- is that- but you were…” His head turned back toward the casket.  Fresh tears quickly filled his eyes and flowed without mercy down his cheeks. “Oh Peggy.” He sobbed, scrubbing at his cheeks with his hands. His shoulders shook and quivered with sobs. Steve felt a gentle brush against his shoulder and looked up, meeting her beautiful eyes.

Peggy’s hands came up to brush his tears away. “What are you doing here?” He asked softly, stunned at her presence. “You’re in that casket-“ Steve breathed, leaning into the warm hand on his cheek. _She was warm…_

“Like I said Steven…” She bent slightly and kissed him on the cheek. She turned back toward the doorway that was filled with sunlight. “It’s time to say goodbye, Darling.”

Confused, Steve slowly stood. The room melted away, the scene changing. They were no long in the funeral parlor, but now they were standing outside a courthouse and-. Steve was laying on the steps of the courthouse, a growing pool of blood coming from his stomach. But what made his heart clench was Bucky. Bucky sat by his head, clinging to Steve’s body, shaking him as he sobbed and screamed. Steve stood by and watched as Bucky’s heart broke in front of him, and he was helpless to console his friend.

Steve slowly walked over, and tried to touch Bucky’s shoulder. He watched as his hand practically turned into dust, and then he understood…. He knelt to Bucky’s level, getting a glimpse of his twisted face. Steve shot Peggy a small glance, making sure that he was right. She just gave a small nod, a loving reassuring smile on her face.

“Thank you… for everything, Bucky.” He tried to give his shoulder a squeeze. He tried to let him know that he wasn’t alone, and that things would be okay. “Goodbye.” He breathed.

Steve stood, walking back over to Peggy. He extended his hand, and she took it. Steve pulled her close by her waist, and she wrapped her arm around his back with a happy sigh.

“I’ve been waiting 70 bloody years for this dance, Steven.” She teased, smiling as she pillowed her head against his shoulder. “I expect you to live up to your expectations.”

Steve hugged her close with a watery chuckle. “Expectations? Peggy, I still don’t know how to dance…”

“I’ll teach you.” She promised. The warm light from before surrounded them as Peggy slowly walked Steven through the first few steps. And then they were gone. 


End file.
